shaktimaanfandomcom-20200214-history
Major Ranjit Singh
Major Ranjit Singh was an officer in the Indian Army. He witnessed and became part of several supernatural events while he was posted in the jungles of Karadunga. His mission was instrumental in that he and his wife are the biological parents of Shaktimaan it was in the midst of all the mayhem at Karadunga that he was born. Biography Major Ranjit Singh's story begins when Shaktimaan meets Prof. Gyanesh Vishwas for the first time at his house while dropping his daughter Geeta Vishwas after their Himalaya visit. When Prof. Vishwas sees Shaktimaan he says that Shaktimaan looks like his friend Ranjit Singh and in fact it feels like Ranjit Singh himself was standing in front of him. Shaktimaan was bewildered when he heard this because he always believed that Pandit Vidyadhar Shastri was his father. Ranjit Singh's puzzle troubled Shaktimaan until the day Geeta decides to leave India to America. Before Geeta left, she handed over her father's diary to Gangadhar as he needed it to know about his real life story. As Gangadhar reads the diary, a really fascinating and spine chilling thriller story is revealed. Prof. Gyanesh Vishwas came to know about the mysterious and paranormal activities in the jungles of Karadunga when he visited a mentally unstable man at an asylum. Since researching paranormal activities was his field of specialization, he became enthralled to go there and find out the truth behind the claims. At the jungle, his team is attacked by a Glassy Figure. While running for their lives, Prof. Vishwas was saved by an army officer in a military jeep. He introduced himself as Major Ranjit Singh. At the military camp Ranjit Singh tells Prof. Vishwas that they are on a mission to find out about the terrorist activities in the country which is funded by enemy nations. He said that they received information that the jungle of Karadunga is a suspected hub of such activities. However, when they reached this place, they were met with all sorts of paranormal phenomena. Later during their search for the source of these phenomena, an accident causes Prof. Vishwas to become badly injured and return to the city. Soon it is revealed that a demonic woman named Kalusha is running the show at Karadunga. As per the instructions of Tamraj Kilvish, Kalusha instructs one of her henchmen to take the shape of Ranjit Singh. Ranjit Singh's camp was later attacked by several of those Glassy Figures and the Duplicate Ranjit Singh takes Ranjit Singh's wife Dr. Kaushalya and runs away from the camp. In the attack, all the soldiers of the camp lose their lives except Major Ranjit Singh and Subedar Kasim Kazi. Ranjit Singh gives his diary to Kazi and orders him that he must make sure that the diary reaches Prof. Vishwas at any cost. He then sets out to find his wife and the demon who took her. The Duplicate Ranjit Singh is intercepted by a battalion of soldiers led by one of Ranjit Singh's old friends. He kills all of them and one of the soldiers before dying falsely sends a message to the military command that Major Ranjit Singh has become a traitor. This causes another battalion of soldiers lead by a Colonel to persecute the actual Major Singh. He however escapes the ordeal. He finally reaches Himtung Peak where according to the prediction made by Suryanshi Mahaguru (who also presents him with a divine sword) his son will be born. At Himtung Peak he fights his duplicate to reveal that the duplicate is a demon and kills him. After the birth of his son, two military officers come and arrest him but they weren't interested in taking him. Instead they stab him and run away with his wife and son. As their helicopter is about to take off, Ranjit Singh runs and jumps into it. In the duel that followed, both the demons are thrown out of the helicopter. However, when Major tries to take control of the helicopter, Tamraj Kilvish sends a ray of fire and causes engine failure. Knowing that the chopper is going to explode, Ranjit Singh wraps the sword around his baby son and throws him down telling his wife that the son will be saved because of the divine sword. A few seconds later the helicopter explodes killing Major Ranjit Singh and his wife Dr. Kaushalya. Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}